


love it if we made it

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung visits nayeon





	love it if we made it

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu

“Chaeng.”

A groan, a slap to the hand gently holding her shoulder, an effort to turn thwarted by a second hand.

“Chaeng get up. It’s the 22nd.”

Eyes open faster than intended, immediately squinting at the morning sun blinding her through her curtains. They search the room, landing on her blonde friend hovered over her, smiling softly.

“Get on up, cub,” she says, a delicate tone to her voice. Another groan, a compliant one this time, and Chaeyoung finally rolls off the bed and onto her feet.

“Hop in the shower, you have a girl to meet,” Dahyun teases, her smile never wavering to its normal teasing quirk. Something Chaeyoung appreciates. “I’ll have your clothes laid out on your bed for when you’re done.”

A nod and a quiet grunt, one that Dahyun has learned to mean thank you over the years of living with the shorter girl, and she disappears behind the bathroom door without another sound.

Chaeyoung hums when she returns from her shower, always having appreciated Dahyun’s styling when she isn’t dressed like a teenage boy leaving his room for the first time in days. She puts on the sundress easily, slipping on the flats Dahyun paired with it, and exits her room to the kitchen.

“Well well, someone looks adorable,” Dahyun teases cheerfully, Chaeyoung rolling her eyes but thanking her best friend nonetheless.

“Thank you, for waking me up and everything,” Chaeyoung says as she walks further into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and the carton of orange juice.

“Nayeon would kill you if you were late,” Dahyun shrugs with a smile. “And if we’re being honest, I like having you around.”

Chaeyoung laughs heartily, easing the tension in chest. “Yeah.. yeah me too.” There’s a brief pause, the shorter girl taking a sip of her juice, before asking, “What did I do to deserve a friend like you?”

“I don’t know, but when I find out your debt to me is growing exponentially,” Dahyun jokes. Chaeyoung groans, shoves her best friend’s shoulder before planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Chaeyoung asks as she’s halfway out the door.

“Tell Nayeon I miss her!” Dahyun calls out after her, Chaeyoung assuring her she will before closing the door behind her.

Chaeyoung hums as she makes her way down the street, Nayeon’s favorite song passing through her lips as she turns into the little cafe a block away from their apartment. The warmth is comforting, reassuring, and the baristas always fill her with a sense of nurtured love.

“Chaeng!” One of the baristas, Mina, shouts as she approaches the counter. Her gummy smile is on full display, causing her coworker, Sana, to pinch at her cheeks before greeting Chaeyoung as well.

“The usual?” Sana asks with a warm smile, and Chaeyoung giggles as she nods. “You on your way to see Nayeon?”

“Yeah, I would’ve been late if Dahyun didn’t wake me up in time,” Chaeyoung confesses with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

“God bless my girlfriend, then,” Mina giggles. “Lord knows what Nayeon would have done if you were late.”

“Let’s not think about our little cub in such a morbid situation,” Sana teases as she slides Chaeyoung’s drink across the counter, ruffling her newly dyed hair with a wide smile. “We love her too much to lose her.”

A brief silence falls over them, Mina smiling sympathetically between Sana and Chaeyoung as she hands the shorter girl her muffin, ruffling her hair as well. “Tell Nayeon we miss her, okay?”

“Will do,” Chaeyoung smiles, softer and more gentle than before, tossing a wave over her shoulder as she makes her way down the street with a banana nut muffin and her hot chocolate.

By the time she’s finished both her muffin and her drink, she’s made it to her next stop, letting her eyes fall shut as the scent of flowers invade her nostrils. Her fingers trail gently over the petals as she walks towards the counter, two of her favorite people smiling widely as they notice her.

“Our favorite customer!” Momo greets happily, walking around the corner to trap Chaeyoung in a vice grip of a hug. The shorter girl giggles happily as Momo lifts her into the air, spinning her around twice before setting her back down.

“Be careful! She’s so tiny she could snap like a twig!” Tzuyu says, half serious half teasing, and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at the younger girl.

“Ha ha, very funny, ‘green giant’,” Chaeyoung shoots back, and Tzuyu can’t even come up with a comeback with how stunned she is, Momo too busy laughing against the counter to help.

“Did-.. Did you come for your flowers?” Momo manages to ask between laughs and gasps for breath, and Chaeyoung’s smile brightens as she nods excitedly. Tzuyu smiles softly, ducking under the counter to grab her personalized bouquet.

“Roses, tulips, all of the prettiest flowers to feed Nayeon’s giant ego,” Tzuyu jokes with a warm smile. “There’s some Jasmine thrown in there as well, whole thing’s on the house.”

“You guys know Nayeon would kill me if she found out I didn’t pay you guys,” Chaeyoung pouts as she starts digging through her pockets for her money, but Momo’s gently hand on her wrist stops her.

“We know, so just do us a favor and keep it between us, yeah?” Momo pouts, and Chaeyoung groans because she knows she can’t fight both Momo’s pout if her life depended on it.

“..fine,” Chaeyoung huffs, Momo and Tzuyu smiling widely at her.

“Tell Nayeon we miss her, yeah?” Tzuyu says as Momo makes her way back behind the counter. “From uh.. from both of us.”

Chaeyoung is about to ask what she means when she notices the flush of her cheeks and how close together she and Momo are, and suddenly everything clicks in her brain. “You’re finally together?!”

“What do you mean, _finally?_ ” Tzuyu makes a face, while Momo smiles like the sun and nods.

“Jeongyeon owes me so much money. She thought you two would _never_ get together but I had hope!” Chaeyoung laughs freely, running around the counter to hug her friends tightly. “I can’t wait to tell Nayeon!”

“Yeah well you better hurry up or you’re gonna be late!” Momo shoos her out of the shop, Chaeyoung tossing a quick ‘love you guys!’ over her shoulder before the door shuts behind her.

The sun hovers contently over the horizon as Chaeyoung finally passes through the big metal gates separating her and Nayeon. She remembers when they used to terrify her, but her fear was quickly overwhelmed by her need to see the older girl a long time ago.

A long stone path leads her to her destination, the shorter girl smiling as she plops onto the ground with her legs crossed. She sighs contently, basking in the evening sun for a brief moment before opening her eyes, the large stone the focus of her attention.

“Hey, Nayeon,” she talks softly, running her fingers along the engraved lettering. She sets the bouquet of flowers down at the foot of the stone, smiling at how beautiful they look against the dark marble.

“I saw most of our friends today. They all miss you a lot,” she continues, chuckling slightly before adding, “Jeongyeon is out of the country else she would have told me she misses you too. Her modeling career took off not too long ago, took her all the way to Singapore for a photo shoot.”

The only answer to her words is a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of a nearby tree. Chaeyoung smiles at the serene air around her, around _them_.

“Oh, and Momo and Tzuyu finally got together!” She exclaims excitedly, giggling at the thought of their florist friends and their ineptitude to get it together for the longest time. “Only took them a year of working together to get their heads out of their asses, I guess.” Another pause and a quiet chuckle, “Also they forced me to take free flowers, so please don’t haunt me for not paying them.”

There’s a long stretch of silence, Chaeyoung’s fingers still tracing the engraving of Nayeon’s name in the polished stone. Her heart feels heavy in her chest for a moment, memories flooding her mind to the point where a warm tear rolls down her cheek, falling into her lap.

“I miss you.. a lot,” she croaks quietly. “It’s getting easier, like you said it would, but I still.. I miss you so much sometimes it hurts.” She sniffles, plays with one of the jasmine flowers in the bouquet. “I love you, you know? No matter how long it’s been, I still love you.”

The wind rustles the trees a bit harsher than before, and Chaeyoung lets out a watery laugh. She knows Nayeon is listening, probably scolding her for being an emotional cub. She can almost hear her voice, if she tries hard enough.

“Chaeyoung?” A different voice calls from behind her, and she turns towards the voice smiling. The other girl smiles at her too, the curve of her lips faltering slightly when she sees the tears on her cheeks. Chaeyoung shakes her head, keeps her smile in tact.

“Happy nostalgic tears, I promise I’m okay,” she reassured the other girl, who smiles like the sun before sitting down beside her. Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, relishes in the fingers that slot between her own and squeeze her hand as a sign of comfort, and exhales a bit shakily.

“Nayeon I.. I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, Jihyo,” she says gently, thanks every god that exists that the woman beside her understands her situation. Doesn’t think she’s crazy for talking to a tombstone, for talking to her dead ex-girlfriend.

“Hi, Nayeon,” Jihyo says softly, leaning her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder for support. “Chaeyoung’s told me a lot about you. I’m glad I get to meet you.”

Chaeyoung’s heart bursts with how much she loves Jihyo in this moment, loves that she’s supporting her recovery no matter how unconventional it may seem. Because it helps, no matter how long it’s been since Nayeon was taken. Helps ease the pain in her chest.

The two of them spend the evening talking, to each other and to Nayeon. Chaeyoung knew that she wanted to bring her next girlfriend to meet Nayeon. The older girl had told her that she would haunt her if she sulked and didn’t move on, and while Chaeyoung is sad she’s gone, she’s so, _so_ glad that she met Jihyo.

The sun dips below the horizon and Chaeyoung knows it’s time to go home. Before she can even ask, Jihyo rises to her feet and smiles down at the younger girl. “I’ll be in the car, come whenever you’re ready.”

Chaeyoung _really_ loves Jihyo.

She stays for a few more minutes after Jihyo leaves, staring at the engraved name and letting the fond memories wash over her. Another tear falls from her eyes, but her smile stays plastered to her face.

“I’ll be back next month, like always,” Chaeyoung says softly, her heart full and content like it always is when she visits. “I love you, you big dork.”

She walks away finally after another brief moment, slipping into Jihyo’s passenger seat and immediately holding the other girl’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo asks softly, voice filled with concern but no judgment or malice. Chaeyoung smiles, doesn’t know what she did to deserve Jihyo. Or Dahyun. Or any of her amazing friends.

So she leans over, kisses Jihyo softly, pouring her thank you’s and I love you’s into it. Pulls back, smiles contently, pecks Jihyo one more time.

“Yeah,” she answers, “I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> jasmines symbolize eternal love, just to rub some more salt in the wound


End file.
